Big Three's proplem
by Artemisgirl12345
Summary: this is after the HOO so if you have not read The Blood Of Olympus don't read it. Percy, Jason, Hazel, Nico, and Alexis (my OC) get changed into kids by the gods Thalia and Annabeth will be changed later on


**Me: I don't own Pjo/Hoo if I did I wouldn't leave cliffhangers **

**And if you think I didn't do anything people who waited I edited it yah and I probably will delete it because I have a better one that I am pre writing it it's when the demigods of my choice will be turned into toddlers if that's good I will make a sequel**

Percy's POV

it's just a normal day two years since the seven defeated Gaea, and one year since Leo returned. I was at the beach with my half sister Alexis (that's me yay) messing with me see she's an older Brother worst nightmare. (my brothers said that sentence to me hmm) With an innocent face. She can control Earthquakes when ever she gets mad with her raven black hair and turquoise eyes she pull off anything.

Anyway where were we- wait is that a fish?

"PERCY!" (the caps were needed) Alexis yelled right in my ear.

"Gods Alexis what do you want I was getting lost in thought" I said rubbing my ear I was really getting mad at her even if she's only eleven.

"there's a crab" she said with a terrified face. Did I mention that she's terrified of crabs no I didn't well she's terrified of crabs.

"it's okay" I said with a control face I shooed the crab away if I teased her well then you would had to Poseidon kids going off on each other. One control water other control earth I don't like the sound of that.

_**Don't mind me just a sad line breaker because**_ _**HOO i**__**s **__**over**_

I hear yelling from outside I groaned to get up because I was having wasn't having a dream. Looking out my cabin I saw my sister glaring at the Stolls pulling the Stolls by the hair. Laughing to my self I walk outside.

"Percy good timing we can start pulling their hair off one by one" Alexis growled menacing.

I quickly pull Alexis who had tackled one of the Stolls- Travis I think by quickly I mean all the yelling woke up all of the camp. Annabeth came jogging over while Alexis wriggling in my grip.

"why did we have to wake up Percy" Annabeth said then gave me a peck on the cheek (on his face you dirty little minds) "I have no idea" I said "why don't you ask little old Alexis" who was almost out my grip. "nothing I thought the Stolls would like me to plan a party" Alexis said with big puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip. I saw Annabeth shift one foot to the other don't give in Annabeth don't give in! "then why so much noise?" Annabeth said trying to stay strong. "because Travis, and Conner tripped over each other and I tripped over them" how does she come up with these?

_**OMG TWO LINE BREAKERS IN ONE STORY AWESOME**_

I was walking with Jason, Nico, Alexis, and Hazel don't ask why you had to ask well our parents asked us to come to Olympus.

"Welcome Demigods!" Zeus said with a grin which made me nervous.

Dad took over "since it's our fault you were born you will be turned back to kids"

"What?" unsurprisingly it was Alexis

"The ages are: Percy eight Jason seven Nico six Hazel five Alexis you're four Thalia and Annabeth will take care of you all and you won't remember your powers" with that a beam of light hit us and we blacked out

**Third Person POV**

Annabeth and Thalia were sitting in a house the gods made "I am so bored when are the little demons going to wake up" Thalia said then up stairs they heard thumping and a loud crash "right now" Annabeth said as Thalia and Annabeth went upstairs they heard arguing as they opened the door they saw a broken vase Alexis said and pointed to Percy "It was him!"

"nu uh!"

"yeah uh"

Nico muttered something in his sleep

**Annabeth's POV**

I pick Alexis "do you remember me?" I asked unsure.

She nods her head "you Anna!"

"Annabeth" I mutter under my breath.

I look around the room we didn't check it out because it would wake them one side of the room was pink with other girly stuff and the other side was blue and other boy stuff. Alexis must of saw me looking and said "I no like pink green good"

Percy who heard her and said "blue is better!"

"nu uh"

"yeah uh" it would have been like that forever but Thalia interrupted

"who's hungry?" which manged to wake the rest of kids

**after dinner**

some how dinner turned into a food fight now me and Thalia were cleaning up

while Jason and Percy were fighting over the remote

"Me trying to watch tv" Alexis shouted and started to cry which made Percy go over there and hug her which made her stop crying. After an hour of tv most of the kids were asleep the ones awake were Jason and Percy. Alexis who was using Percy like a pillow pulled him closer just then Thalia shouted "time to go to bed lil Demons!" which I pulled the hand of Nico and carrying Alexis while Thalia carried Hazel and Percy on the other side of me and Jason trailing behind Thalia. As they went to sleep I went to my room while Thalia went to hers.

**Percy POV**

I was having a nice dream when someone was shaking me I look around to see my sister it was 5:00 in the morning "what's wrong" I said sitting up "I have a bad dream" Alexis said.

"go tell Annabeth knows how to get rid of bad dreams" knowing Annabeth wold get back at made me smile "okay" Alexis said run into Annabeth's Room.

**Annabeth Pov (so many Pov Changes sorry)**

I felt someone gently shaking me

"Anna are you wake?"

knowing who said that I open my eyes to see Alexis

"I am now" I said sitting up

"I have bad dream so I go to Percy and he say go to Anna 'cause you know how to get rid of bad dreams"

I rolled my eyes at Percy's antics

"come on you can sleep with me then" I patted the spot next to me in the double bed Alexis climbed in and fell asleep

_**don't you wish you had a line breaker hot like me don't you**_

I heard Thalia yelling groaning I got up to see Jason and Percy wrestling and Nico, Hazel, and Alexis watching.

"Stop!" I yelled which got them to stop I pulled out a wallet Hermes got us that made unlimited money "come on get dress we need to by you all more clothing" I helped Hazel and Alexis get dressed and the boys got dressed themselves. Hazel was wearing a shirt with a diamond on it said 'shine bright like a diamond? Nah shine bright like me' and black pants. Alexis wearing a Shirt that said 'my daddy owns the sea' and green pants. When the boys came out Nico was wearing 'death is kinder then people' that had a ghost shaking hands with shadows that formed a hand and black pants. Jason wearing 'I am a blond superman' and sky blue pants. Percy was wearing a shirt that said 'I sea you' and a picture of the sea and dark blue pants.

**They are in the car yay line breaker says 'I am just a kid'**

after the long car ride of Hazel, and Alexis asking are we there yet and the boys arguing who is cooler. When we finally get into the mall I buy a stroller so Alexis can be in it I made sure the color was green she got in with hesitation as soon I buckled her up the boys were pointing at people who were reading their shirts a lady with a son looked at the kids shirt "where did you get that?" she asked "yeah a barn!" the son piped up

"No where did you get that the dumpster" Percy asked the lady pointing at her son Thalia reached at Percy arm and pulled him back while the lady scolded her own son. "I am sorry about my son I don't know what got into him" the lady said bet she was waiting for us to apologize about Percy.

"aren't you going to apologize about his behavior" she asked

"Nah I am good" Thalia said

I don't know why but the little boy got mad probably because Percy wasn't getting scolded at.

"b-but he was bad too you can't just not punish him" the little boy stuttered "and-" he cut himself off as he swung his fist attempt to punch Percy in the face when Percy easily caught the fist the lady grabbed the little boy yelling over her shoulder 'sorry 'I don't know what got into him'. Nico laughed then Jason then Percy then Hazel then Alexis.

**After shopping**

it is 2:00 pm hmm...

"let's go eat" Thalia offered

"sure" I said

all the kids cheered we decided to go to a place called (making up names) chestnut (i am very creative). I have no I idea why but we did we stopped in front of it "remember kids no-" I was trying to go over the rules one more time "no food fighting no yelling etc etc" Percy and Jason said in perfect Unison

when we went in a lady was at the desk thing you see when you walk in a fancy restaurant.

"Welcome to chestnut how many chairs?"

"Seven" Jason said

the lady looked at me I nodded my head

"well follow me" we sat down at our table. Nico by the window Jason in the middle and Thalia at the end on my side Percy by the window Hazel in the middle Alexis at the end and me at the head of the table.

**After lunch**

We decided to go to the park which I put Alexis in a baby swing and pushed her while Percy, Nico, and Jason were trying to see who could swing higher. Thalia was playing with Hazel in the sand pit.

"y-you guys?" I looked and saw Percy and Jason push Nico higher and higher till the swing wrapped around, I looked around till I saw Nico in the sand castle Thalia, and Hazel made _shadow travel. _Then I remembered that they had forgotten their powers.

**That is the longest chapter I ever made vote in the reviews who point of view**

**here are the choices**

_**Percy**_

_**Annabeth**_

_**Hazel**_

_**Jason**_

_**Nico**_

_**Thalia**_

_**VOTE AND WHOEVER GETS THE MOST GETS THE POV FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**_


End file.
